Best Month of my Existence!
by MeBeAwesome1000
Summary: Austin and Ally havent had alone time in a long time, so, when Austin gets the month off they're about to blow each other's minds! RxR Warning! Contains sexual content in every chapter, dont read if it makes you uncomfortable!
1. Chapter 1

It's totally reasonable, they are twenty three, they've been dating for six years, they have nothing to do for the whole month, and they were horny as hell, why not have a month full of sex and only sex? I mean they didn't have to worry about Ally being in pain, because they lost their virginity to each other five years ago! They both wanted some Austin and Ally alone time. With Austin's busy schedule they were always together, but they never had time to cuddle except for when they went to sleep, and they still didn't have sex a lot because they didn't want Jimmy to catch Ally limping the next day. Yeah it's that hardcore.

So, yeah, once Jimmy said that Austin had the month off, oh momma, were they excited? They immediately went home and had a movie night, they didn't do anything, though, cause they both fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

But the next morning Austin woke up with Ally resting on his chest and he couldn't resist giving her a sweet and tender kiss, even though she was still asleep. That woke her up. She smiled against the kiss and put her hands around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap, the kiss soon becoming heated and serious. He breaks the kiss and trails a path of sweet open mouthed kisses from her lips to her collarbone. She leans her head back enjoying the pleasant sensation. He smirks against her neck when he hears a small whimper come from her mouth.

Austin grabbed Ally's hips and stood up from the couch in the living room of the apartment that they bought together about a year ago. Ally brings his face up to hers and brings her tongue to his lips making him smirk; he opens his mouth and lets her explore it, making the trip from the living room to their bedroom.

Once he finally manages to get them both to their room, he sits down again with her on his lap. She leans against him pushing him so that he would lie down, he did. She placed open mouthed kisses on his neck, going up to his ear, where she bit down on his earlobe, making his mouth form an o.

"Hey there, sexy," She breathed, huskily, into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe again, this made him intake a deep breath and hold onto her hips tighter, biting his lip. She removed her lips from his ear and placed them on his lips again. She places her hands on each side of his face caressing his lips with her thumb as their tongues fight for dominance.

He sits up making her chest press against his; he places his hands in her hair, curling his fingers into fists. She grabs the hem of his shirt, not breaking the kiss, and toys with it. "I want to see this on the floor," She breaths against his lips, pulling the t-shirt up a bit. Austin detaches himself from her and puts his arms up for her to take his shirt off. She throws it on the floor somewhere in the room, neither of them knowing where, neither of them caring.

Once the t-shirt was forgotten, Austin puts his hands on her back pushing her towards him, grinning. She grins and reconnects their lips. Austin puts his hands under her shirt, feeling her hot skin, before grabbing a fistful of her shirt pulling upwards, also wanting to see it on the ground. Ally smiles and places sweet kisses all over his face as he feels her bare skin beneath his finger tips.

Ally grabs Austin's hands and reaches behind her placing his hands on her bra strap before placing her lips against his again. Austin undoes her bra rapidly and pushes the straps from her shoulder letting it fall to an unknown location on the floor. Without removing his lips and tongue from hers, he plays with her breasts loving the feeling of her cool and soft nipples against his hands. She leans her head back and moans, giving Austin the perfect opportunity to dip his head and take one of her nipples in his mouth and pinch the other one.

Ally lets a loud moan escape her mouth and Austin can feel the front of his jeans getting tighter. Ally brings his face up and they both look into each other's eyes before giving each other a sweet and tender kiss.

Ally stands up and Austin grabs her by the waist and starts unbutton her jeans, letting them fall by her ankles. Ally steps away from the pants kicking them away, then grabs Austin by the arms and pulls him up so that he is standing before her, in all his glory. He leans down and captures her lips with hers, as she unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, letting them fall down his legs. He steps out of his jeans and presses himself against her, never detaching their lips.

Ally reaches behind him and puts her hands in his boxers, squeezing his butt cheeks and Austin chuckles against the kiss, making Ally grin. Austin reaches down and picks her up, and she removes her hand from his boxers and wraps her legs around his waist and grinding into him, causing her mouth form an o, and him to groan.

Austin sits down on the bed again and Ally pushes him so that he's lying down. She traces a path of wet, open mouthed kisses from his lips down to right above his boxer's waist band. She grins at the tent in his boxers and puts a hand on it, making Austin groan loudly. She grabs the waist band of his boxers and pulls them down his legs before throwing it in the pile of forgotten clothes. She then proceeds to gripping his member and pumping her hand up and down, making Austin whimper huskily. She places a kiss on the tip of his penis and licks down to his balls, where she places one in her mouth and starts sucking it making Austin groan and put his hand in Ally's hair so that she didn't move away.

Ally grins and moves away from his balls focusing on his huge dick. She licks the tip and then places it in her mouth. She deep throats him, making Austin pant noisily and put more pressure on her head, not enough to choke her though. Ally moves her hand down and takes off her panties starting to play with her clit.

All that could be heard in the room were Austin and Ally's moans and groans, until Ally sat up and attached her lips to Austin's, positioning his dick right at her entrance and slowly ease herself on him, making Austin eyes roll to the back of his head and Ally's mouth to form an o against Austin's lips.

"Oh, so tight Ally! You feel so good!" Austin groans out, putting his hands on Ally's waist helping her go up and down on his dick.

"Oh my God, oh Austin harder!" Ally cries practically jumping up and down on him.

Ally could feel Austin's dick throbbing inside of her and she felt her stomach recoil. She was going to cum and so was he.

"Oh…Austin baby! I'm gonna…gonna cum!" Ally screamed, holding onto Austin tighter.

"Oh, m-me too! Wait… wait for me!" Austin groans burying his head in Ally's chest.

"AAHH!" They both screamed reaching their realease.

Ally gets of off Austin, lying next to him, too exhausted to even curl up against him, so he does it for her. He scooches closer to her and wraps his arm around her, pulling her limp body to him. He grabs the covers and pulls them over themselves.

"Good morning beautiful!" Austin whispers into Ally's ear, pulling her closer to him so that she's practically lying on top of him.

Ally twists her head to look at the clock and says, "It's already noon,"

"Yeah, but I didn't get to say it this morning, so, good morning beautiful!" Austin says nuzzling his nose to her cheek. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I missed this," She sighs contently, giving Austin a sweet peck on the lips.

"So did I! You look incredibly sexy, you know that right?" Austin says nibbling on her earlobe making her giggle and playfully slap his chest, as he looks down at her with a fond smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, we should have more times like these," Ally comments, removing her arms from Austin's neck and intertwining her fingers on her belly, lying on her back.

"OH! I have an idea! Remember when we said that it would be awesome to have like a week of pure sex, without leaving the apartment and never putting on clothes, just sex and cuddling?" He asks. When he sees her nod with an amused grin on her face he proposes, "How about we do that, but instead of just a week, a whole month?"

"I don't know Austin," she says hesitantly.

"C'mon! A month of mind blowing sex, Ally! Just like what we had today, just with a lot more rounds! Plus, we don't only have to have sex; we can also watch movies and cuddle, naked of course, but still!" He explains.

"Cuddling and watching movies naked? Knowing us, that will surely lead to sex!" She points out.

"Even better! C'mon! You know you want to, we haven't had sex in a while, and you'd totally like some hot and steamy Austin and Ally time!" Austin pleads, winking.

"Fine, but we're gonna have to buy a big box of condoms and some more pills." Ally agrees.

"Yes! Prepare for the best month of your existence Ally! Your mind is about to be blown!" Austin says pulling her closer and kissing her sloppily, making her giggle.

Oh God! She's so gonna regret this later.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that in the description it says that all the episodes have sexual content, but this one doesn't. Please dont be mad at me! I've already started writing the third chapter, so hopefully I'll update a little sooner this time!**

Austin and Ally were sitting at the kitchen table eating some Chinese food, trying to get their minds of the month to come. They were both super excited, but they decided that they weren't going to have sex until the month started, which was tomorrow. Today was their day of rest.

Ally was making a list of things she needed to buy before tomorrow. Condoms, pregnancy pills, food, lots of food, nail polish, even though that has nothing to do with the month to come, she just needed some more nail polish.

"Hey, Als?" Austin asks from across the table, seeing her thoughtful gaze.

"Yeah?"

She asks, not taking her eyes away from her food.

"Whatya thinking about?" He asks, curiously placing his head on his hands.

"Oh, just thinking that I need to buy some more nail polish, my nails are in serious need of a manicure." She says looking at her plain nails.

"Seriously? Nail polish? That's what you're thinking about?" He asks incrediously.

"Well yeah, I mean have you seen my nails? They're a mess!" She exclaims, outstretching her hands to show him her nails but he places his hands on top of hers and places them back on the table.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, how can you be thinking about nail polish when I'm thinking about the month ahead?" He asks, and Ally blushes.

"Oh, of course I'm thinking about that too. But I'm trying to keep it on the back of my head until tomorrow." She says shrugging.

"Why? Aren't you excited?" He asks.

"Of course I'm excited it's just we agreed to not doing anything till tomorrow, and if I keep on thinking about it I'll get a little too excited a little too early." She explains.

"I have no problem with that!" He winks making an amused grin appear on her face as she shakes her head.

"Yeah well, I do. Now get a jacket and the keys, we are going to the pharmacy, need to get me some pregnancy pills and you some condoms." She says standing up and throwing her empty Chinese food cup away.

He chuckles and grabs his keys and a coat, following Ally out the door. In the car he grabs Ally's hand which is rested on her lap and intertwines their fingers making her smile and give his hand a slight squeeze.

"I don't really feel comfortable grabbing a box of condoms where everyone can see me doing it so can you do that while I get the pills?" She asks looking down at her phone to make sure no one is texting her.

"Sure. Oh, and during the month, you're going to have to turn off your phone too, I fit were a real emergency, they'd call the house phone." He says parking the car in the Walgreens parking lot.

"Aw, ok…" Ally answers, looking at her precious phone and giving it a little kiss, making Austin chuckle.

They both walk in the pharmacy and give each other a quick peck on the lips before parting ways, to buy what they were supposed to buy.

When they were done they met in the parking lot, next to the car. Austin handed Ally the bag and Ally was surprised to notice the bag was heavier than she expected. No way in hell did he only buy condoms.

"What else did you buy?" She asks him, before getting in the car and putting her seatbelt on.

"Check," Austin winks at her.

Ally looks in the bag and furrows her brows in confusion. There were two boxes of condoms in there.

"How many boxes did you buy? And how much sex do you expect we're having?" She asks him.

"Look, I had to buy like 30 boxes because there are only 12 in each of them. And it's a month of sex, I'm expecting a lot, since we can't even put our clothes on for the whole month." He shrugs.

"This cost 360 bucks! And I'm not walking around the apartment naked for a whole month!" She exclaims turning to face him.

"Of course not! The kitchen is right next door to the bedroom, there's not a lot of walking to do, since the kitchen is pretty much the only place we're actually going to go, except for the bedroom of course." He winks.

"No! I'm gonna stay in bed for the whole month! You are the only one that's gonna go to the kitchen to get food. Plus, I'm probably not going to be able to walk anyway!" She smirks.

"Fine then I guess I'm the only one walking around." He shrugs.

Ally giggles and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and Austin keeps on driving to Target.

When they get there they both walk hand in hand to the food section, where they buy all the necessities. Austin grabs four cans of whip cream and chocolate syrup which makes Ally ask, "Are you seriously gonna eat so many pancakes this month?"

"Oh, they're not for the pancakes," He winks.

Ally looks at him confusedly, but when she realizes what he meant, her eyes widen, "Ooooh! I get it!" She exclaims in realization, as she clutches her stomach from all the giggling.

"You're the cutest person ever!" Austin chuckles, pulling her towards him to give her a sweet kiss.

They keep on walking around the store getting a month supply of food. They go to the cashier and pay. They walk hand in hand to the car and put all the food in the trunk. Then they drive off towards their apartment.

Ally unlocked the door to their apartment and they both walked in putting the bags on the floor, but before Ally could walk any further Austin grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the door kissing her heatedly.

Ally pushes him away and giggles, "We decided not to do anything till tomorrow, remember?"

"Well I can't wait!" Austin says leaning down for another kiss, but Ally puts a hand to his lips to stop him.

"Well you're gonna have to!"

"Oh, c'mon we're gonna have to get naked tonight anyway, since we can't be fully clothed tomorrow." He removes the hand that's covering his mouth.

"Ok, then we can do that tonight, but I'm not having sex till tomorrow!"

"Oh, c'mon, you know I'm not going to be able to resist a night with you naked in my arms!"

"Well you're going to have to!"

"Well since you don't want to do this the easy way, we're going to have to do it the hard way." He presses her up against the door and kisses her, hard.

Ally pushes her off him and slaps him, playfully, on the chest, "That's rape!" She exclaims giggling.

"Not, if you enjoy it!" He winks.

"Ok, no seriously Austin. Let's wait till tomorrow! I swear you're not going to regret it!"

"Fine, but what about tonight?" He asks hopefully.

"No, tomorrow!"

"But I'm going to have to sleep with a massive boner!" He exclaims.

"Oh, well." She shrugs.

"You're such a tease!" He sighs.

"I know and it's pretty fun."

"Not for me."

"I love you!" She gives him a peck on the lips.

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "I love you too."


	3. Day 1

Day 1

Austin woke up, naked, with a naked Ally curled up against his side and he, thankfully, didn't have a boner, 'cause that would've been awkward.

Ally shuffles a bit and cuddles closer to Austin, resting her head on Austin's chest. Austin see's her eyes flutter open and he puts a strand of hair covering her face behind her ear.

"Hey beautiful." He whispers in her ear. Making her smile and bring her face closer to his.

"Hey…" She starts, bringing her hand down and squeezing his balls, making him groan, "Big guy."

"Oh, so you wanna play dirty? Ok." He puts her on his lap and puts two fingers into her already wet pussy. She moans, grinding her hips against his fingers for more friction.

Austin grabs Ally's waist with his unoccupied hand, to still her movements, "Oh, f-faster. AUSTIN!" She could feel her stomach tightening at the delicious feeling Austin's fingers were giving her. But before she could reach her peak, he took his fingers out licking Ally's juices off her fingers.

Ally smacks Austin chest and turns around lying on Austin, with his penis to her face and her pussy to his. Before Austin could react, she started to deep throat him. He groans and places to fingers in between her folds, separating them so that he could put his tongue. Ally moans, but never falters. As she keeps on deep throating him she plays with his balls, making him groan against her cunt. The vibration of his groan, causing her to moan. She could feel her release getting closer, so she stood up, much to Austin's dismay, and lied down next to him.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asks her, frustrated.

"I want you to fuck me," She says, trying to act sexy. It worked 'cause Austin immediately, got a condom, putting it on, and got on top of her, shoving his dick in her pussy.

They both yell out as he thrust in and out of her. He leans down to capture her lips in his, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Ally could feel stomach tightening, but Austin was nowhere near done. As Austin thrusted deep inside of her, he hit her g-spot and it sent her over the edge.

"A-AUSTIN! I'M CUMING!" She yelled out as she found her release.

Austin held her tighter, still thrusting in and out of her, their sweat leaving marks on the bed sheets. Their moans and pantings, the only thing heard in the apartment.

Ally, still being a little sensitive due to her orgasm, felt everything a little more. She didn't know if she should be feeling pain or pleasure, but she liked it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles, and put her arms around his back, digging her nails in his flesh.

"Oh, Ally, babe, I'm close!" He yelled out.

As Austin came, Ally felt herself cuming for the second time that day. As they rode out their orgasms, Austin placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He removes himself from inside her, and she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing every inch of his face. Austin smiles down at her as she lies back down, grabbing her hair and fanning herself lightly.

"Man, its hot! We should turn the fan on, while we're doing this!" She says, grabbing the remote that controls the fan, and putting it on medium. She always has this strange fear that if she puts it on high the fan might fly off the ceiling, every time Ally says that Austin bursts into fits of laughter.

Austin lies down next to her and wraps his arms around her. She curls up against him and asks, "What time is it, Austy?"

Austin looks to his left, which is where the alarm clock is, and says, "Noon, why?"

"Noon?! We've been going at it like animals for almost four hours?! God what the hell have you done to me?!" Ally chuckles and covers her red face with his arm.

Austin wraps his arm around her waist and picks her up, laying her down right next to him, so that she's on her side and pressed up against him. She drapes a leg around his and scoots closer to him, if possible. Austin places his hand on her cheek and caresses it with his thumb. She smiles lazily at him and he places soft kisses all around her face. He makes his way to her lips and bites her bottom one gently, making Ally giggle and press her exposed chest against his.

Abruptly, Ally pulls away from Austin and gets off the bed. Austin looks at her confused and asks, "Where are you going? Wasn't I the only one allowed to get out of bed?"

"No, you were the only one allowed to get out of the room, I'm going to the bathroom," Ally says, walking over to the bathroom.

"Two things, first, technically by going to the bathroom you're leaving the bedroom, and second, why the hell are you going to the bathroom?!" Austin asks, annoyed.

"I'm gonna take a shower!" Ally says, leaning against the bathroom counter and putting one hand on her hip, winking sexily.

It's a miracle Austin didn't get a boner just looking at her.

"Ooh! Someone's kinky!" Austin smiles getting out of bed and walking towards her.

"You have no idea!" She whispers seductively as he pulls her against him pressing his forehead against hers. Austin rubs his hands all over her body finally landing on her butt where he squeezes lightly. She giggles and places an open-mouthed kiss on his lips, which he returns full heartedly.

Ally detaches herself from Austin and grabs his arms pulling him seductively towards the shower. BAM! He just got a boner. Ally notices and winks at him, giggling in delight. She loves seeing the affect she has on him.

Once they're in the shower, Ally pulls Austin to him presses herself against him kissing him heatedly. Austin, almost tripping, wraps his arms around her pressing her against him even more. Ally smiles against the kiss and reaches behind her to turn the water on. The hot water suddenly falling on him, makes Austin gasp against Ally's lips and goose bumps to spread all over his skin. Ally places her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs caressing the corners of their connected lips.

Austin lowers his arms to under her butt, picking her up and pressing her against the wall parallel to the shower curtain. Her legs wrap around his waist, his hard member pressing against her thigh. The kiss was already very heated but it just went from hot to burning. They were so focused on their kiss that they didn't care about the hair sticking on their faces and in between their connected lips.

Ally snakes one of her hands between them, gripping Austin's member gently. He pumps him a bit, preparing him to into her.

Never detaching their lips, Austin presses Ally a bit more against the wall so that he could open the cabinet to the left of her and grab a condom. He hands it to Ally and they break the kiss so that Ally could put it on him. Austin trails a path of kisses from her lips to her collarbone.

Once Ally is finished putting the condom on his penis, Austin pushes himself away from her a bit so that e could position himself at her entrance. He cups her face in his hands, gently, and slowly enters her. He presses himself against her as they build a steady pace. Moans and grunts heard all around the bathroom.

"Oh, Austin I love you so much!" Ally moans, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on, as if he were her life support.

Austin smiles and presses a couple of kisses against her lips, "Oh, babe, I love you too!"

**AN: I'm sorry the ending is so open! Ok I know you probably hate me 'cause I haven't updated in a while, I've just been dealing with a lot of projects, and my mom is threatening to take me out of this school 'cause the academics are really bad, so I'm trying to keep my grades high so I don't give her another reason to make me leave all my awesome friends. Well, please review and tell me what you think. I already have a couple of ideas for the next one but I can't promise anything too quick, sorry! :D XD**


	4. Day 2

Day 2

Somehow, after three long and tiring rounds of sex, they had managed to fall asleep. How? Beats me! But somehow they had managed to wrap each other in their arms and fall asleep without fucking each other senseless the whole time.

"Hey babe," Ally yawns out pecking Austin on the lips.

Austin eyes flutter open and before Ally could detach her lips from his, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, making her smile against the kiss. Austin breaks the kiss and lies down spreading his arms wide, and closing his eyes again.

"Can I sleep for a couple more minutes, I spent most of last night trying not to get a boner by just looking at you, I couldn't sleep much," Austin yawns.

Ally giggles and straddles him, pressing her naked chest against his and pressing kisses all around his face, before placing two sweet pecks on his eyelids, and brushing the stray hair from his face, and smiling fondly down at him. She leans down a bit to place her mouth close to his ear, whispering a sweet, "I love you," before giving him a sweet peck on the lips and standing up. She grabs her silk robe that's hanging from the door, and puts it on, loosely tying it at her waist.

She walks to the kitchen, trying to ignore the ache in her legs, she should've thought of that before she agreed to this. When she gets to the kitchen, she goes to one of the cabinets and takes a bowl and the cereal out, then she walks to the fridge to get milk, she smiles lovingly at the photos of Austin and her kissing and smiling at each other, which are glued to the fridge with a magnet.

She goes to the tall table, which still didn't have any tall chairs to sit at, and started to pour the cereal in the bowl, she then opens the little drawer in the table, taking out a spoon to eat with. Before she could even but the first bite into her mouth, an irritated Austin came into the kitchen.

"Why do you have a robe on?" He asks, faking being mad. He crosses his arms and glares at the robe, as if just thinking about it on the floor would just magically make it disappear.

"Well, you were sleeping! I would only get naked for you, you know?" She winks, seductively.

Austin chuckles and stops pretending to be angry, he walks behind Ally and wraps his arms around her waist, placing sweet kisses on her neck.

"Oh, and I love you too, you walked out of the room before I could say that," Austin says sweetly. He places his chin on her shoulder and opens his mouth so that she could give him some cereal.

"You are too cute!" Ally gushes, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. He places his chin on her shoulder, again, opening her mouth for more cereal.

She gets a bit and places it in his mouth, though some of the milk fell from the corner of his mouth, but before he could lick it off, she did it for him, turning around and cupping his face in between her hands. She licks the corner of his mouth and giggles lightly, and then she realizes he's wearing boxers.

"You're wearing boxers!" Ally exclaims.

"And you're wearing a robe!" He chuckles.

"Yeah, well I'm completely naked under this; do you know how annoying that is?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, look, since I'm wearing boxers, and I agree when you say that walking around letting it all hang lose is kinda annoying, I will let you go to our bedroom and put some underwear on, but you have to take this robe off," Austin says, pulling her closer to him, by the waist, and kissing her sweetly. Ally smiles as they pull apart, and wraps her arms around his neck, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ally detaches herself from Austin and he slaps her butt playfully as she runs out and into their room. When she gets to their room, she quickly takes her robe off and puts some underwear on.

She quietly stalks out of their room, grabbing her IPod and putting it on the IHome in the kitchen, making sure Austin doesn't see her. She scrolls through the songs list until she finds "Illusion" one of her favorite songs she has written. She puts the volume up to maximum and presses play.

Austin jumps and turns around, to find his girlfriend doing the sprinkler and singing with her eyes closed. Austin laughs and pulls her towards him from the waist. Ally giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, still singing along.

Austin starts singing along too, and they start to dance together. Laughter and smiles fill up the atmosphere. Austin twirls Ally and she moves her hips to the music, all around the kitchen, never letting go of each other. They continue to dance until the song ends, which is when Ally gets an idea.

"Ooh! Let's have a pillow fight! Pwease!" Ally exclaims, grabbing Austin's arms and jumping up and down.

Austin chuckled at her cuteness, still wondering how he ever got a girl as perfect as her, especially when she could have any guy she wanted. What are the odds that the guy she wanted happened to be him? He is far too lucky, and sometimes he wonders if all that luck will come and bite him in the ass later on. He's afraid that someday, to repay for all that luck, he will lose everything he knows and loves, especially Ally.

"Is that a yes?" Ally asks, cocking her head to the side confusedly when she hears him chuckle and sees the amused smile on his face.

"No, that's a HELL YES!" He exclaims, pouncing on her. I mean seriously, what is hotter than a half naked Ally running around their bedroom, squealing and giggling, trying to run away from him while trying to hit him with a pillow? He could get a boner just thinking about it, imagine actually doing it.

Ally squeals and runs into the bedroom, Austin close behind. They both grab pillows and start hitting each other with them. Ally's squeals and Austin's laughter, ringing in their ears.

Ally runs away from Austin, laughing, and Austin follows her, catching her by the waist and twirling her around as she squeals and swings her feet, trying to remove herself from his grasp but Austin holds on and runs sideways and into the bed, both of them falling on it. Their pillows forgotten.

Austin sits on his legs and chuckles at Ally when he sees that she's just lying there trying to regain her breath, a huge smile practically covering her whole face. Austin pulls her up and she also sits on her feet.

He looks into her eyes, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He connects his lips with hers, as they both kneel, their chests pressing against each other's. Austin grabs both her hands and intertwines their fingers, pulling their hands up above their heads. He disconnects their hands and they both bring them down to rest on each other's cheeks, their lips never disconnecting.

Austin reaches behind Ally to unhook her bra, letting his hands linger on her back. He slowly brings the straps down her shoulders. When the bra is off, she grabs it and just drops it, her concentration always centered on Austin.

_Her Austin._

The perfect boy who never hurt her and never would. The perfect boy she has loved unconditionally since she was sixteen, six years ago. The perfect boy that has always been by her side, even during his glory moments, his moments in the spotlight. It never changed him, and she doubts it ever will.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand still caressing her cheek. He lightly lies her down on her back, smiling fondly down at her, as she looks up at him with her doe eyes, making his insides melt.

They were going to make love tonight. Sure, every time they had sex they put love into it, but yesterday all the sex was just _sex_, it was fast paced and hard, with groans and screams, tonight they were going to make _love_, slow, and gentle love.

He broke the kiss as he fumbled with the waist band of her panties. She lightly brings her legs up a bit for him to take them off. Their gaze always on each other's eyes. Austin's weren't wandering down to her breasts, or her lower region, no, they were on her eyes. Ally's weren't on Austin's member or his fine abs, no, they were on his eyes.

He gets on top of her, his knees on either side of her legs and his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down and captured her lips in another passionate kiss, both of them smiling against the kiss. Ally's hands were running down his chest and his abs, and then going to his back, giving him a gentle massage, not breaking the kiss.

Austin rolled them over, putting Ally on top of him in the exact same position as he was. She leaned down and placed featherlike kisses on his jaw. She moved downwards and grabbed the waistband of his boxers in her little hands, pulling them down until his member popped out. She through his boxers somewhere on the floor, not caring where.

Austin rolled them over again, so that he was on top. He gave Ally a sweet kiss as he positioned his erect penis at her entrance. They weren't new to the sensation of anticipation, they felt it all the time, and not always during sex. But today was different; it felt like it was the first time. The first time was hard; for the both of them. She was in pain and he was practically crying 'cause he didn't want to be the one causing her pain, but he wanted to be the only one that she gave her virginity to.

He broke the kiss to look into her eyes for approval, and when she nodded, putting his face in between her hands and gently caressing his lips, cheeks, eyelids, eyebrows, everything she could touch, he slowly and gently eased himself into her, placing his lips on hers, capturing the moan that was about to escape them.

Ally put her knees up, capturing his body in between her knees, putting her hands on his back and gently rubbing every piece of skin she could find. Austin broke the kiss, placing his head on the pillow next to her head, their cheeks pressed against each other's. He could hear the small whimpers and moans escaping her lips, and she could hear the soft grunts, which came with each slow thrust, and escaped his lips. They both felt like they were in heaven, even though they felt this way every time they were even near each other. But today was different, they didn't know exactly what made it different, it just was. They were making slow, hot, and passionate love to each other. They couldn't be happier. The felt like their love was growing faster than the speed of light right in front of their eyes and they loved it.

They wanted it to last, so they barely touched each other as Austin kept thrusting in and out of her gently and lovingly. If you walked into that room you'd be surprised how much this didn't look or sound like sex. It was beautiful and intoxicating, it was love. They were in love. They loved each other to no end. They would die for each other. They would go live in the streets, starving, if it meant being together. They didn't care about the consequences, (that honestly didn't exist) they only cared about being together. If they didn't see each other for a day, they'd spend a week together trying to recover the time lost and weeping for the seconds that they hadn't been able to hold each other. If they didn't see each other for a month they'd spend a year recovering from the huge blow to their hearts, but they'd do it together, never apart.

"Oh, Ally, you're so beautiful, Ally, I love you so much, Ally," Austin cooed sweet nothings into her ear, kissing it every once and a while, as he kept thrusting lightly in and out of her. Ally cupped Austin's face in between her hands, smiling up at him, as they slightly shook because of his thrusting.

"I love you too, Austin, more than anything in this world," Ally whispered, moaning lightly.

Any couple that weren't as in love as Austin and Ally were, and were only looking for sex, would probably fall asleep doing what Austin and Ally were currently doing, but Austin and Ally wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if they wanted to. They could still feel the butterflies in their stomachs that they would get when they were teen agers. The love in the air felt like a vibration that coursed through the both of them. They were both slightly panting and sweating, but Austin never picked up the speed, and neither of them wanted him too. They could both feel their stomachs recoiling and they knew they were close, but they were anticipating their release with open arms. They had been making love for a long time, even though it felt like such a minuscule amount of minutes, it probably lasted a couple of hours, but they were too caught up in their love to care.

"Oh, Austin, baby, I'm... going to cum," Ally whimpered, as Austin leaned down to peck her lips.

"I'm almost there… Ally… wait for me," Austin grunted, still thrusting in and out slowly, gently, and lovingly.

As they both came, they held each other tightly, breathing out each other's names multiple times. They rode out their orgasm, gently, coming down from their high.

Austin lightly slipped out from her and they both lay side by side, their hands connected. Austin pulled Ally close to him, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her forehead lovingly as she weakly smiled up at him, with tears in her eyes. She was moved by how strong and powerful their love is and how easily Austin demonstrated his love for her. He loved him and would die if he ever left, not that he ever thought of doing that, he'd kill himself before letting a thought like that cross his mind.

**AN: Ok, I am super proud of this chapter, I am totally in love with it. I kinda wanted to make this scene more towards the end but I really couldn't wait, I wanted to make it really badly. Though one little question, I kinda feel like I could a little something to day 2 so I'm kinda wondering if I should make a part 2 or just continue to day 3 please review and tell me what you think. Thanx :D XD**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**AN: Ok, I know I asked if you wanted a day 2 part 2 but if I were to do that I'd have to make it really romantic as well, and honestly I think that day 2 already has a lot of romance and to add more would be a bit overwhelming. I'm trying to make it more fun, you know? I'm not saying that I won't add romance but it won't be "intoxicating" like this one. **

**I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update, but don't worry, I'm going to update today, I promise! Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading! I love you all! :D**


	6. Day 3

Day 3

When Austin woke up, he was surprised to see that he was alone. Ally wasn't wrapped in his arms like he remembers falling asleep. He sat up, his back against the headboard, and looked around. Not finding Ally. He gets up and walks out of their room, to the kitchen, hoping to find Ally there eating cereal like the day before. Nope, no sign of Ally. He walks back to their room and there she was, sitting on their bed, with black lace panties and bra on.

"Where were you?" He asks, gulping audibly. The little lingerie she was wearing totally turned him on.

Ally, instead of responding, walks over to him, pressing her chest against his. "Hey big boy," She whispered seductively into his ear, lightly nibbling on his earlobe. She captured his lips in a searing kiss, lightly pushing him, until he lands on the chair in front of the bed. He lands with an _oof _and she straddles him, her knees on each side of his. She breaks the kiss and grabs the tie that was hanging out of her panties, and he asks himself how he didn't notice that before.

"Do you wanna feel good today, babe?" She whispers into his ear, once again nibbling on his earlobe.

Austin nods, unable to speak at how sexy she was being. She smiles and grabs his hands placing them behind the chair and tying them up with the tie, which, he notices, is the one he wore the day that they got together. She ties them up tight enough so that he can't get his hands out but not tight enough to cut his blood flow.

When she's done tying his hands up, she stands up and turns away from him, reaching her hands behind her to unhook her bra. She pulls the straps down slowly and turns around to place the bra on his lap. His eyes go from her eyes, to her boobs, to the bra sitting on his lap and whimpers, already wanting to feel her.

Ally places a finger to his lips, shushing him, "I promise that I'm going to make you feel good." Austin bites his bottom lip, hard, trying not to scream for her to get nude and ride him.

She proceeds to grab the waist band of her panties and turning around to give him an eyeful of her ass, as she takes her panties off. When she turns around she winks at him and grabs a fistful of her boobs, palming them. She moans and it makes Austin eyes pop out of their sockets. She takes a few steps back, until she's at the foot of the bed. Where she sits down and spreads her legs wide, making him groan. She lies back on her elbows and places her left hand on her boob and her right hand to her clit, rubbing it. Ally catches Austin's aroused gaze and continues to play with herself.

"Oh, Austin!" She moaned as she removed her hand from her tit to join her other hand on her vagina, spreading her wetness all over her fingers, as to make them more slippery to be able to slip them inside her easily.

At hearing her moan his name as she played with herself, his dick hardened even more, making him groan.

Ally started to move her middle finger to her entrance, slipping it in, making her yell out his name. As she continued to play with her clit and slipping her finger deeper into her pussy, she kept eye contact with Austin, wanting him to get the message that he was who she fantasized about when she played with herself. She pumped her finger in and out of herself faster and faster and Austin could see that she was close by how her moans kept on going higher in volume.

"OH AUSTIN!" She screamed out as she came all over her hand, not once breaking eye contact with Austin.

When she was finished, she shakily stood up and walked over to Austin, straddling his lap with her knees on each side of his again. She started to lick off her juices from her fingers slowly, but Austin leaned forward and captured the rest of her fingers in his mouth, sucking all her delicious juices off her delicate little fingers, moaning.

Ally smiled down at Austin as he continued to suck her fingers clean, already feeling herself getting wet all over again, and Austin could feel it on his legs.

Ally removed her hand from his mouth, "Can you feel how wet I am for you?" She asked grabbing his hard cock and rubbing it around her vagina, coating it with her juices.

"Oh, please Ally! Let me touch you!" Austin groaned.

"Not yet, Babe, today I'm going to please you!" Ally smiled, capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss.

She sat up a bit, positioning herself right on top of his cock and sitting down. As they both moaned out each other's names against their lips, Ally wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her chest against his and her forehead against his forehead, rolling her hips around his dick, making him groan.

As she kept on jumping on him, never detaching herself from him, she reached behind his chair to untie his hands, and once she does he immediately sinks his hands in her hair, pulling her against him, kissing her with passion and love.

She could feel Austin's cock twitching inside of her and, before he could come inside of her, she got off him and placed her lips around it, pumping her head up and down around him, his hands in her hair. He could feel the power of this orgasm and he was grateful that she wanted to pleasure him this way.

As he blew his load into her mouth, she made sure none of it landed out of her mouth, swallowing it all happily. He kept grunting and groaning out Ally's name as he came in her mouth. When he was done, Austin grabbed her by the arms, and gently made her stand up as he did too. He placed his hands under her butt and picked her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, smiling at him.

Austin laid her down on the bed as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and her legs from around his waist. He spread her legs and buried his face in between them sucking on her clit as he pushed two fingers deep inside her, his intentions purely to get her to cum in his mouth. Ally moaned loudly and placed her hands in his hair pushing his face impossibly deeper into her legs.

As she finally came he took all her juices into his mouth, licking off all the remaining juices off her vagina.

"I'll be right back, stay right here," Austin whispered into her ear giving her a sweet kiss on the lips as Ally only nodded, still coming down from her high.

As Austin reentered their room, Ally leans onto her elbows to see what he brought with him and she giggled when she noticed that it was whipped cream, fudge, and peanut butter.

"We haven't eaten much and this would be extremely sexy!" Austin exclaims sitting next to her.

Ally sits up and smiles at him, placing a kiss on his lips, "Ok, how about we take turns though?" She asks taking the fudge and putting a bit on her finger before sucking it off.

"Ok, you first," Austin says laying down next to her.

Ally straddles him and puts some whipped cream and fudge on his bottom lip before sucking it all off and licking it.

"Mhm…Delicous!" She smiled licking off some extra fudge on the corner of his lips.

"Ok, my turn!" He laughed rolling them over, he got the peanut butter and made her stick her tongue out so that they could both enjoy the delicious flavor. He sucked on her tongue and she placed her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her as she whimpered.

They rolled over again and Ally this time covered his nipples with whipped cream and drew an arrow that points downward with the fudge, putting some peanut butter on each side of the arrow. She started to suck on Austin's nipples licking off the whipped cream. He placed his hands in her hair groaning at the pleasure of having her lick food off his body. She continued to lick off all of the peanut butter and taking extra time licking off the fudge arrow that was pointing towards his dick. When there was no more fudge on him she gripped his dick and smiled as he gasped.

He rolled her over again and whispered in her ear, "I bet you're going to be delicious!" He started by covering her breasts in fudge before putting whipped cream on her nipples, he proceeded to put whipped cream in her belly button and putting peanut butter outside her belly button, and lastly he put fudge all over her lower abdomen. He started by licking of the peanut butter surrounding her belly button, then dipping his tongue into her belly button and making circular shapes with it. Ally rubs Austin's shoulders and closes her eyes, relaxing against the pillow. When he started to lick the fudge of her boobs, she immediately sank her hands in his hair, pressing him against her. He grabbed her nipples in between his teeth, lightly, and licked off all the whipped cream. When her boobs were clean, he grabbed the whipped cream and placed little circles leading down to the fudge. He kissed off all the little bubbles of whipped cream and licked off all of the fudge, making Ally moan his name.

When he was finished, Ally rolled them over and grabbed the whipped cream, covering his pelvis in it, then he grabbed the fudge and coated his dick with it, making him groan, and then he covered his balls in peanut butter. She immediately started by running her tongue all over his pelvis, enjoying the delicious taste of whipped cream and his skin. She trailed little kisses down to his dick, where she completely covered him with her mouth, deepthroating him and twirling her tongue around him, making Austin cry out and push her head further down, but not enough to choke her. When his dick was clean, she started with his balls, putting them in her mouth and sucking on them and licking them. When she was done, Austin silently thanked God he didn't cum.

He was on top again, and he was covering her clit in peanut butter, her folds in whipped cream, and coating her pelvis in fudge. He starts with the fudge, licking it all off, and then he reaches the whipped cream, sucking on her folds, making Ally yell out. He finishes off by sucking on her clit, but he wanted to pleasure her further, so as he sucked all the peanut butter of her clit, he shoves to fingers inside of her.

"AAH! AUSTIN!" She screams at the surprising force he used to slide his fingers inside of her.

He sucked on her clit and licked it, even though the peanut butter was gone, he wanted her to come for him again, he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could, as she panted and screamed. She finally came, and Austin took all of her juices in his mouth, swallowing it all.

Ally forcefully grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up, kissing him hungrily, and before he could react, she was shoving his dick inside of her, making his mouth form an _o_ and his eyes to roll to the back of his head. Ally put her hands on his butt, forcing him to thrust in and out of her faster. She grabbed Austin's hands and placed them on her boobs, smiling up at him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, as he started to play with her boobs and she returned her hands to his butt squeezing his cheeks gently.

When they could feel their release coming soon, they broke the kiss, and Austin placed his head on the pillow next to Ally.

"Oh...oh…Austin, baby…I'm gonna cum…cum for me babe…!" Ally panted in Austin's ears, giving him more fuel to go even faster, drilling in and out of her.

"AAH! ALLY, BABY!" Austin screamed as he came inside of her. She screamed out his name and came close behind; making it the fifth time she came that day.

As he slipped out of her, he pulled her against him. He was laying on his back and she was on her side with a leg draped around his waist and an arm across his chest. Austin stared down at the beauty that was his true love, and placed a kiss on her forehead, as she smiled lazily, nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck and shutting her eyes, going into a well deserved sleep.

**AN: Hey guys! Like I promised I updated today! I'm really proud of this, a lot of you were asking for bondage and the food stuff. I don't really know if Ally tying Austin's hands counts as bondage but whatever, I didn't want to make anything too extreme, at least for now! So, please review and favorite and follow cause it makes me super happy!**


End file.
